Le mystère de la puce savante
by Nelja
Summary: Une discussion entre Warren, Andrew et Jonathan juste après que Spike leur a demandé de vérifier sa puce, à l'épisode 6 de la saison 9. Comme on peut l'attendre d'eux, ce n'est pas très profond et ça part dans tous les sens.


__

Cette fic a été écrite pour Petite Laitue qui voulait une discussion entre Warren, Jonathan et Andrew juste après que Spike leur a demandé de vérifier sa puce (épisode 9 de la saison 6). Elle contient donc de très vagues spoilers jusqu'à cet épisode, et n'est pas vraiment compréhensible si vous ne visualisez pas ce passage.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy !

* * *

"Alors ?" demanda Andrew. "Il avait quoi, comme problèmes intimes embarrassants ?"

"Et Buffy ?" Jonathan fronça les sourcils. "Enfin, pas ses problèmes intimes embarrassants, mais tu as appris des choses sur elle ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" grogna Warren. "Mais j'ai gardé les images de cette puce et je sais que je _peux_ comprendre comment ça marche !"

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait raison, mais aucune remarque ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Seule la faim finirait par l'arracher à son analyse, ou, si tout le reste échouait, l'épisode de la semaine de Star Trek Next Generation.

Au bout d'un temps certain, Warren s'exclama "Putain de merde !" tellement fort qu'il fut entendu à travers la porte anti-bruit. Jonathan et Andrew s'entre-regardèrent, se demandant si c'était une meilleure idée d'aller voir ce qui lui était arrivé ou de fuir à toutes jambes.

"Je sais ce que ça fait !" s'exclama Warren en remontait les escaliers, et oui, bien sûr, il y avait aussi cette possibilité pour le faire sortir, contrairement à toutes prévisions raisonnables, le fait d'avoir vraiment trouvé.

Même si, pour le coup, ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire, alors qu'il y avait quantité de jurons plus amusants et plus élégants, surtout en Klingon.

"Et alors ?" demanda Andrew, un peu par politesse.

"Ca empêche les vampires d'attaquer des humains ! Ca empêche _Spike_ d'attaquer des humains !"

"Ca veut dire qu'on ne risquait rien ?" remarqua Jonathan, choqué.

"Mais il aurait quand même pu détruire la figurine de Boba Fett ?" fit remarquer Andrew. "Ca ne compte pas comme un humain... alors ça ne change pas grand chose..."

"Ca change énormément de choses ! Si j'avais su, jamais je ne lui aurait construit ce robot sex toy Buffy !"

"Spike a un robot sex toy Buffy ?" demanda Jonathan avec horreur.

"Tu en fais pour lui et pas pour tes amis ?" protesta Andrew sur le même ton.

"Non, je crois qu'il ne l'a plus. Il a certainement fait n'importe quoi avec. Mais ce n'est pas l'important ! J'ai cru à ses menaces, alors qu'il bluffait comme un mauvais joueur de poker ! Si j'avais su qu'il ne pouvait même pas revenir se venger si ça ratait, j'aurais vraiment mis cette fonction où elle lui enfonce un pieu là où je pense... c'est-à-dire dans le coeur, pour s'en débarrasser !"

"Au fait," demanda Jonathan, "vous avez une idée d'où elle vient, cette puce ? Qui le fait ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit Buffy..."

"Ha, elle en serait bien incapable !" grommela Warren.

"Ca pourrait être des aliens ?" suggéra Andrew.

"Ou une société secrète qui travaille pour le gouvernement. Peut-être même le FBI ?" continua Jonathan.

"Ca pourrait aussi être un savant fou qui fait des expériences..." suggéra Warren. "Il faut quand même de bonnes connaissances scientifiques pour arriver à ça."

"Ou des voyageurs temporels ! Ca doit exister, dans le futur, les puces anti-vampires ! S'il y a toujours des vampires, en tout cas."

"C'est peut-être les Bisounours." intervint Andrew.

Warren et Jonathan le fixèrent d'un air inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

"Je déteste les Bisounours !" tenta de justifier Andrew. "Ils ont ces rayons qui contrôlent les gens pour les forcer à être gentils ! Peut-être qu'ils le font avec des puces dans le cerveau, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?"

"Mais enfin," protesta Jonathan, "empêcher les vampires de tuer les gens, c'est plutôt une bonne idée ! Surtout que là, c'était nous, les gens ! Entre autres."

Personne ne contesta cet argument définitif.

"Quand même," murmura Warren, "si j'avais accès à de la technologie comme ça, je ne la laisserais pas moisir dans un placard."

"Tu veux dire, kidnapper des vampires pour les opérer secrètement et leur mettre une puce dans le cerveau ?" demanda Andrew. "Ca serait très dangereux ! Ils pourraient se défendre ! Et en plus, on ne peut pas faire d'opération sans mettre du sang partout !"

"Pas forcément pour des vampires..."

"Je ne connais personne d'autre qui veut me tuer. Enfin, des fois mes parents, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, parce qu'ils ne le font jamais."

"Ce que j'explique," expliqua Warren avec le ton bien spécifique à celui qu'il essaie de montrer qu'il est patient mais ne le sera pas éternellement, "c'est qu'on pourrait placer l'inhibition sur autre chose que le meurtre. Ou plutôt sur quelque chose en plus du meurtre, parce que j'apprécie assez qu'on ne me tue pas."

"Mais pas "être gentils", parce que je ne veux absolument pas être associé aux Bisounours ! Et aussi, on est des méchants, ça ferait tache."

"Ca devient très différent quand c'est être gentils _avec nous_."

"Eh, pourquoi pas sur les professeurs de la fac ? Pour les empêcher de nous donner des mauvaises notes ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'y allais souvent, mais j'en ai même quand je n'y vais pas !"

Warren regarda Jonathan en soupirant. "Nous allons devenir maîtres de Sunnydale ! A quoi ça sert, d'avoir des bonnes notes ? On n'apprend rien d'intéressant à la fac, de toute façon. Toute l'electronique que je sais, je l'ai lue dans des démons, ou trouvée moi-même."

"Et encore, il y _a_ un cours d'électronique !" soupira Andrew. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il était même question d'un cours d'étude de démons. Et pourtant, on en aurait bien eu besoin, au lycée, pour les reconnaître et les laisser passer dans la file d'attente de la cantine. Ils sont agressifs quand ils s'énervent."

Il y eut un long silence. Andrew avait un don pour laisser partir la conversation dans des endroits où personne ne voulait partir la ramasser.

"N'empêche," grogna Warren, "si jamais il revient, je lui ferai regretter d'exister en général et d'avoir cette puce en particulier."

"Comment ?" demanda Andrew naïvement. "A part en rangeant les figurines, ce qui serait long et fatigant ? Je veux dire, il est possible de nous vaincre et de nous ridiculiser sans nous tuer. En tout cas, moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps."

"He bien réfléchis-y, génie !" grogna Warren, qui refusait d'avouer n'en avoir aucune idée non plus.


End file.
